


Need

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Revelation path - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: Sometimes our needs push us to do questionable and even silly things.





	

"Oh my _gods_!"

Her wife's scream caused her to drop the vase she had been holding, cringing as it slipped through her fingers and shattered on the floor. Judging by the sound, her wife was in the castle library she was grateful their only servants were handpicked by them; at least her wife wouldn't curse them to death on impulse. She hurried towards the library nonetheless. If something had happened, it was best she was there to deal with it. She pushed the oak doors open to find her wife standing not far from the doorway, her back to the door. "Darling? What's wrong?"

The raven's shoulders trembled slightly. "I'm going to die..."

"What?" She rushed over to the table, grabbing her wife's shoulders and whirling her around. "What are you saying? What happened?"

"It's bleeding! I'm going to die!"

She tore her eyes away from her wife's panicked face, scanning down her body. There didn't seen to be any obvious source of blood, but she was clutching her right hand. "Let me see," she said gently, pulling her wife's hand closer.

There, just above the first knuckle of the raven's middle finger, was a small bead of blood.

"Rhajat, you cannot be serious." Her wife's wide, paranoid stare met her own in disbelief. "It's a papercut. You'll be fine." She sighed when the raven seemed unconvinced and licked the blood drop away. "See? It's already stopped bleeding."

Rhajat's shoulders dropped in relief. "You've saved my life again, my darling Corrin."

"You can't be serious. Surely you've had papercuts in your life; you've spent most of it reading. Hell, most of these are your precious tomes we salvaged from the cemetery. I wouldn't be surprised if at least a quarter of them had your blood in their pages." She paused and an eyebrow quirked upward in amusement as she watched her wife squirm ever so slightly. There was only one reason she would do so. "You didn't have to pretend to be hurt just to get my attention."

The raven's cheeks were crimson as she ducked her head. "I...I know, I just--eek!" She squeaked when she was picked up and placed on the table, knocking some of the tomes off in the process. "Corrin..."

"Hmm?" She looked up and met her eyes, smiling as she caught the shaky breath that escaped her wife's lips. "Rhaja, unless I'm dealing politics--which we always do together--you _always_ have my attention."

Rhajat leaned her forehead against Corrin's. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
